Talk:Castlevania Judgment
Template Talk Page blah In the article referenced, Iga was saying that a game made for the X-Box Live Arcade was a rumor. This page doesn't refer to a game made for the live arcade, instead it is referring to a normal X-Box 360 game. But, since so little is known at this point, maybe that game is now just a rumor anyways. Or maybe they're the same game, I dunno..--Reinhart77 18:53, 31 December 2007 (UTC) How would Aeon be unlocked? He seems like a main character --Maverick King 00:20, 19 November 2008 (UTC) * You can unlock him in story mode by finishing everyone else's storylines, gaining all of the "soul keys," then replaying as any character and beating the new end boss. Once he's unlocked in story mode, you can unlock him for all other modes by beating story mode with him. Tony Knightcrawer 11:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) He's unlocked with Order of Ecclesia hookup. There might be another harder way to unlock him too without the DS game.Reinhart77 00:48, 19 November 2008 (UTC) This page needs severe editing. The game's release is referred to in the future tense, even though it already came out. The critical reviews need citations, and the criticisms section is poorly written.--Mudamuda 11:45, 10 January 2009 Merged crit and reception into one section and made them coherent/straightforward/grammatical; fixed the formatting for reviews though i still canannot locate citations - sorry. Also added Kotaku links, and the critiques stated by that site. ...Dangit, it's really hard to quantify 'it doesn't feel like Castlevania' and not sound weird to someone who's not an ultra longtime fan - plus people'll disagree on what the feel really is. But it's something stated a lot, so I attempted to present that in a way that sounds not-strange. ...And Kotaku is right, it's really easy to lose your guy in the arena. It's a shame; the game could have been really good, really trippy and fun - a funky little AU jaunt into a haute-couture alternate universe! - but the execution wasn't great. :( Konami...why do you do this to us? -Zub0n 03:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) "Unfortunately, players have found the controls to be unsatisfactory, citing the limited directional movements of characters coupled with the largeness of the arena as a major stumbling block." What does this mean? Limited directional movements? The game uses an analogue stick for movement, not the D-Pad. Of course I don't agree with most of the criticisms, but this one doesn't make sense to me. Tony Knightcrawer 11:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) the 360 castlevania game? why does the 360 game, which had alucard in the trailer, lead to castlevania judgement? I havent heard anything leading to that these games are one and the same, and its clearly a diffrent alucard design than in judgement. In fact, the new PS3/X-Box 360 trailer was shown after Judgment's release, so it's a completly different game, starring Alucard. Refer to the different games' pages on the wiki to get more infos. -Chernabogue 11:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) what Im saying that clicking on the link to the 360/ps3 alucard game on the left hand bar auto-redirects to castlevania judgement OK, it has been fixed. Thank you to signal this problem. -Chernabogue 09:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The "Hard" Parts hey guys, is it hard to control the characters?Genya arikado 10:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The "Hard" Parts hey guys, is it hard to control the characters?Genya arikado 10:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Template(s) Another one: http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chernabogue/Judgment-Playable! -Chernabogue (talk) 11:05, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good. Maria's Super Finishing Move is Group Cooperation.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I think it was a copy/paste mistake. Thanks for telling me! :) -Chernabogue (talk) 12:08, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) -Kiyuhito (talk) 12:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC)